


The Hawk, the Lamb and the False Shepherd

by HAWKFAN01



Category: BioShock Infinite, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAWKFAN01/pseuds/HAWKFAN01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkman is sent back in the past by mysterious twins to help Booker DeWitt "bring the girl and wipe away the debt". Along the way, old wounds will be reopened, memories long forgotten will resurface, and Carter Hall will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hawk goes to Columbia.

**Author's Note:**

> A rough draft of what's to come! Ignore the spacing errors.

The savage Hawkman crashed into the wall of the First Bank of Saint Roch, clad in his golden armor. The Gentleman Ghost had attempted to rob the bank yet again, so he was called in to stop him. "Craddock!", he yelled, causing the Ghost to phase through the vault wall, carrying a large bag of cash. "Oh, how delightful to see you again, Hall. I was wondering if you'd show", Jim Craddock shouted. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than giving you what you deserve", the Hawkman replied. "Like when you murdered me for a crime I did not commit?!". The Ghost had been murdered by Carter Hall's past life, Hannibal Hawkes, and ever since had haunted he and his family as they reincarnated throughout the centuries. With that, Hawkman lunged at Craddock, narrowly striking the Ghost with his Nth metal mace as he turned intangible. Carter took another swing, this time striking Craddock down. If he had a visible face, he would've shot Carter a grin as he phased through the floor. Hawkman turned around just in time to see Gentleman Ghost reappear and attempt to strike him with a left hook. Carter dodged and drove his mace into Jim's stomach, causing him to kneel in pain. "What's the matter, Jim? No witty banter? You're slipping up more often than usual." Craddock attempted one last time to strike Hawkman, but all he met was a mace to the face, ending the battle there. "I shall return, Hall! You have not won yet!", and with that, he disappeared. "And I'll be waiting", Hawkman muttered as he returned the cash back to its rightful place. After he finished, Carter turned to see a large portal opening in front of him, two people standing on the other side. "What's this?", he wondered. The man and woman in front of him looked identical, aside from the difference in gender. The male had red hair, wore a green suit with a matching tie. The woman wore the same exact suit, and had the same features. "We've been expecting you for quite some time, Mister Hall.", the male said. "How do you know my name?", he replied. The female responded with, "Please, it's rude to interrupt somebody when they're speaking." Carter scowled. The male spoke again. "Thank you sister. To the point, shall we? We need your help to make sure our man retrieves this girl." He pulled out a photo of a young woman, her hair in a low ponytail, wearing a white blouse and blue skirt. "In return, we shall give you back your most treasured possession.", the woman finished. "Why me?", he retorted. "Because, you have quite a few sins, yes? Atonement does a great deal for one's soul", she nodded. "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt", they spoke in unison. Carter stared at them for a moment before asking, "Who's this man I'm supposed to be helping?". "His name is DeWitt", the male responded, showing him a photograph of the man in question. "Will you do it, Mister Hall?", they asked in unison. He looked at the ground, lost in thought before returning his gaze to the mysterious strangers. "Why the hell not?" was his answer. "Good", they said. The man offered a suitcase and a bag to him. "You may want to change", he said. They both turned around. Carter sighed, the armor retracting from his body back into the Nth metal piece bonded to his body. He opened the suitcase and retrieved the clothing, slipping the shirt on and putting on the pants and shoes. He fixed his hair a little. "How do I look?", he asked. They both grinned and opened another portal. "Off you go, then. Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt." Carter raised his brow one last time before stepping through the portal, arriving on an empty patch of grass. He looked up and saw nothing but sky. His eyes widening, he picked up his things and began to walk, looking around. There were fireworks popping, people laughing. He looked ahead, seeing a statue of a man with a rather bushy beard. The plaque read "Father Comstock, the leader of the New Eden". He looked ahead at the other buildings far away, using his enhanced vision. It was as if they were on an island...in the sky. "Where the hell am I?", he muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have done this...". He began walking, looking for DeWitt, hoping this was all just some bad dream, that he'd wake up soon. But in his experience, it just wasn't the case. -End first chapter-


	2. The Hawk meets DeWitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter meets Booker. Things get crazy.

Carter adjusted his shirt and walked through this mysterious city called Columbia. He regretted his choice, but saw no way out, so decided to make the best of it. Along the way, he stopped and a read a sign, an illustration depicting a hand with the letters "A.D" branded on it. The text said, "the False Shepherd will be identified by this mark". He arched a brow before bumping into a man, sending the two to the ground. "Agh, sorry", Carter said before offering a hand to the stranger. He took it reluctantly. "Didn't mean to bump into you. The name's Hall, Carter Hall." "DeWitt. Booker DeWitt", the man replied. Carter knew this was the man he was looking for. 

 

"Mister DeWitt, it appears we're about the same business.", Carter looked around before stating. Booker arched a brow. "No idea what you mean, friend. Now could you move along? I'm in a bit of a hurry.", he said, shrugging past Carter. "You're here for the girl, aren't you?", he asked, making Booker turn. Booker froze. "I have no idea what you're talking about.", he stated calmly. Carter couldn't help but smirk. "Mister DeWitt, I know a liar when I see one. Shall we find a private spot and talk?", he offered. Booker reluctantly followed the man, leaning against a wall. "Who told you about the girl?", he asked. Carter looked around before replying with, "Two strange redheaded twins..". "Those two sent you to babysit me?", he scoffed. "Listen pal, I don't need help. Now why don't you go stay out of my way or go back to where you came from." Carter sighed. "Mister DeWitt, I think you and I know we have no choice in this. Why don't we...", he paused noticing something on Booker's right hand with his enhanced vision. A brand... A.D. The same mark as the False Shepherd. "What?", Booker asked, before looking at the mark. "This? i dunno what the hell it means." "Hm. Anyway, we should get to work on finding the girl.", Carter said, trying to change the subject. "I already know where she is." Booker pointed to the golden angel in the distance. "A place called Monument Island. That's where she's being kept." "Is she under guard?", Carter pondered. "Hell if I know, and it doesn't matter anyhow.", he said, pulling out his pistol to show Carter before holstering it. Carter didn't necessarily approve, but he doubted it would do any good.

The two made their way to a park, where the 1912 Columbia Raffle & Fair were being held. Carter noted the year, already having deduced they were in the past. A woman carrying bottles walked up to Booker and offered one. He pulled out a silver coin and paid her, opening it and taking a sip. Booker kneeled over, feeling strange. "You all right?", Carter asked. "'M fine", was all Booker said when he rose. They made their way through the fair, spotting such attractions as the Handyman. Carter looked it over. "How the hell did they make that?", he thought. At the end, they spotted a large crowd and made their way to the front. A young woman beckoned Booker over to her and offered him a ball, explaining that it was free for the raffle that was about to commence. She did the same to Carter, but he refused. "What number did you draw?", he asked. Booker looked at the ball. "77" was the response. All of a sudden, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the man onstage began to speak. "Bring me the bowl!", he commanded, and the young lady went onstage to him. The man reached around and grabbed a card. "And the winner is...number 77!". Carter looked to Booker with a grin, nudging him. "Over here, he's the winner!", someone shouted, pointing to Booker and the crowd cheered for him. "Come and claim your prize, number 77! First throw!". The crowd cheered and began to repeat the phrase over and over as the curtains drew back and revealed an Irishman and a woman of African descent bound together. Carter blinked before scowling at the host. Booker did the same. The Irishman screamed, "Let her go, I'm the one you want!". The host goaded Booker on. "Are you gonna throw or are you taking your coffee black these days?", he laughed. Booker didn't even blink, raising his arm to throw his ball at the host when a hand grabbed it. "It's him! The False Shepherd!", a civilian shouted as two police officers approached the two men. They grabbed Booker by the arms as the announcer onstage, whose name was Jeremiah Fink, said "Where'd you get that brand, boy? Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbin' False Shepherd? Show him what we got planned, boys!". One of the officers revealed a hook like contraption, switching it on and going for Booker's face. Booker knew there was only one thing to do, throwing the baseball in the air, catching the other officer off guard. Booker grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the Skyhook, shredding his face to pieces.

Carter attacked the other officer, knocking him out. He then ripped his shirt off, quickly harnessed his wings to his back, and transformed into the savage Hawkman. Booker could only stare in awe. "The hell..?", he wondered. He would have to ask later, because more officers flooded into the raffle yard.


	3. The Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Booker fight and fly their way through Columbia to rescue Elizabeth.

Booker stared at the golden armored figure before him that was once Carter Hall. "The hell are you?!", he shouted. "Less talking, more hitting", was the response he got as an officer charged Hawkman. Hawkman then jabbed the blunt end of his mace into his stomach then struck his face. Booker began firing his pistol at the others as Hawkman took to the air, swooping and picking his targets off one at a time. even picking one up and throwing him into the ground so hard it killed him. Once Booker finished the rest off, Carter grabbed him by the armpits and began carrying him.

"What are you doing?! Who--/what/ are you?!", Booker said. "I'll explain later, Booker. The question is, how did they know you were coming?", Carter pondered. He would not have to wait long for his answer, because he heard something coming. The sound soon took its form in the shape of an airship piercing the clouds in front of them. A man, similar to the statue Carter saw, stood at the front, surrounded by police and soldiers. He spoke over a megaphone. "If it isn't the False Shepherd, Booker DeWitt! And he appears to be guided by a Fallen Angel! The archangel warned me you would come to take my Lamb and lead her astray, DeWitt. You and your Angel shall not succeed. The Lord forgives everything, you know. But I'm just a Prophet...so I don't have to. Open fire!", the Prophet commanded and the soldiers began firing on the two. Carter used his enhanced reflexes and mastery of flight to avoid the hail of bullets, eventually escaping the airship's range.

"Booker, who was that man and how does he know you?" "That...was Zachary Comstock. The so-called Prophet who runs this place." "Seems like we need to get to Monument Island, then.", Carter suggested. "Drop me", Booker commanded. Carter gave him a glare. "/What/?". "You heard me. I need more ammo. You go on ahead, I'll be there as soon as I can." Carter sighed and let Booker go, aiming his Skyhook at the skyline and zipping across. Carter watched him before making his way to Monument Island, being careful to avoid the station in case soldiers lay in wait. He landed in the courtyard and waited for what seemed like an eternity before Booker arrived. "Where have you been?", he asked. "Sons of bitches put up a fight" was all Booker said as they made their way across the courtyard and hopped the fence.

"You know the Handyman?", Booker asked. "That thing we saw at the raffle?" "They're usin' them now." "Oh, great.", Carter said sarcastically as they entered the check in rotunda. Signs littered the room. "Do not approach the specimen". "Specimen is dangerous." "What the hell are they doing to this girl?", Carter wondered. "Don't know, don't care", Booker said as they wandered into a room where a large electrical device buzzed. A blinker switched back and forth. "Siphon active." "Siphon passive." They both stared in wonder as they passed through, heading into what seemed to be a projection room. "Let's see what this tells us", Booker said, adjusting the projector. A short reel began to play of Elizabeth attempting to lockpick a door. "She's obviously tried to escape, but to no avail", Carter observed. The reel ended and the two made their way to an elevator, beginning to ascend. When it stopped, they exited into a room with a sign saying "Specimen Present". The two looked to each other before Booker pulled the lever, revealing an empty room with a cipher in the corner. "She's studied codebreaking as well", Carter thought out loud. "Resourceful kid". Booker went over and pulled another lever, revealing the bedroom. Empty. They made their way down a corridor, where they activate the "Specimen tracker", revealing her location in the dressing room. After going down another corridor, Booker pulled the lever, revealing their target. "That's her", he exclaims. "She doesn't know she's been watched her whole life", Carter remarked and shook his head as Elizabeth skipped away. They made their way to another one way window and saw Elizabeth admiring a painting of the Eiffel Tower, one which appeared to be her own work. She then spread her arms a few times, as if opening something. All of a sudden a large portal opened, the setting Parisian. An ambulance drove forward, causing Elizabeth to close the portal. The duo watched in amazement.

"She...can open portals.", Carter said. "Whatever it was, it doesn't matter.", Booker replied, closing the subject for the time being as the two approached one final window, seeing Elizabeth in the library. They quickly made their move, heading to the outside, the wind whipping against them. They went back inside, turning and stepping on the support circle which collapsed under their weight. The two fell, both grabbing the ledge. Booker peered over at Elizabeth, the girl staring at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Hello there", he said....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


	4. Enter the Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See above.

Elizabeth greeted Booker and Carter by pelting the two with books, causing them to fall. Or at least Booker did. Carter used the Nth metal bonded to his body to stop mid air and make a more gentle landing as the girl charged them, carrying a rather large book. Both held up their hands in surrender. "Who are you?", she demanded. "My name is DeWitt, and this is..." He looked back at the armored figure. "Carter. We've been sent to get you out." "Are you real?", she wondered, reaching to touch Booker's face. "Real enough", he answered. 

As soon as he said that, loud music began to play as if signalling the arrival of something. Elizabeth took on a worried look. "You've gotta leave! Now!", she yelled. "You don't want to be here when he gets here!", she urged. "I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it", Carter said, trying to reassure her, but she didn't buy it. Booker then pulled out a key with a grin. "Where did you get that?", Elizabeth asked before snatching the key away from his hand. "It opens that door, right? We can just get out of here.", he said. "No, you can't just--", she was interrupted by rumbling which seemed to change her opinion. "Let's go!", she shouted before heading to unlock the door. "You two go ahead, I'll see what's going on out there.", Hawkman said before soaring out of the balcony.

He flew around the tower to check the disturbance before an extremely large, dark figure descended upon him, screeching. Hawkman turned around to avoid the creature's wrath and flew out of its way, going back to attack. "I see why she's so afraid of it! Whatever it is...", he said, taking note of the fact that it was metallic. Whatever this was, it was no ordinary bird. The creature came around for another pass at Hawkman, who formed a shield big enough to avoid its claws. The creature screeched again before trying to scoop Carter in its talons. It succeeded...for a minute as Carter sliced one of its toes off, causing the bird to screech yet again and throw him into the tower. Carter breached the tower's wall, landing in a pathway directly in front of Elizabeth and Booker, causing the former to scream. He was barely conscious, slowly rising. "Let's get out of here before--", he was interrupted by the bird screeching through the wall and breaking through, causing the tower to tip over and send the three falling out. Booker grabbed Elizabeth, but was unable to save Carter as they dove into the water, to what appeared to be their deaths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they make it? Stay tuned!


	5. Battleship Bay (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter, Booker and Elizabeth make their way through Battleship Bay. (Hey, that rhymed!)

Carter shut his eyes as he went deeper into the water. Had death founded him once again? If so, he would be with her who had given him so many years of happiness, only to be taken away by the cold hand of Fate. So many memories went through his head. Blood flowing down an altar as a man and woman, dressed in Egyptian regalia, lay dead. He heard a ghostly whisper. "Carter, wake up!" it said. At that moment, he awoke, seeing Elizabeth's big blues staring at him. 

"Ugh...where am I?", he asked as he looked around. "Back in the land of the living." Elizabeth smiled brightly at him before jerking her head, as if she heard something. Music. carter easily recognized it with his enhanced hearing. "Is that...music?", Elizabeth wondered as she rose to her feet. Carter stood as well. "It is." Carter nodded. Elizabeth looked to him as if seeking approval, causing Carter to chuckle and nod. 

Elizabeth skipped ahead, the older man following close behind. He kept his guard up, just in case, but there was nothing but civilians, which relieved him somewhat. Elizabeth giggled. "This smell...these sounds...they're all so wonderful!", she sighed. "Hm" was all Carter could muster in reply. "I don't go to beaches much anymore." "Why?" "Too busy with my work. I'm an archaeologist.", Carter said and nodded. Elizabeth arched a brow. "Really? What's that like?" "Invigorating." He sighed. "I'll tell you the whole story later. We need to find Booker." She pouted slightly. "After we take a look around." He finished, causing Elizabeth to grin and grab his hand and run down the dock where the music was playing and began to dance with him as the other patrons clapped. "What are you doing?!", he shouted as he laughed. "Shut up and dance!", she answered as they danced before she let go, starting her own jig. Carter moved to the steps, where a familiar voice greeted him. "Where the hell have you been?", said Booker. Carter would know that voice anywhere. "We decided to relax." Carter shrugged. Booker made his way to Elizabeth and got her attention. "Dance with me, Mister DeWitt!", she said before giggling. "I don't dance, now let's go." "Why? What could be better than this?", she responded as she twirled, absolutely giddy. Booker sighed in defeat before his eyes spotted an airship. 

Carter could make out the name with his enhanced vision. "The First Lady." Booker grinned. "How about Paris?" "Paris? I don't understand, how would we get there?", she asked him. "It's where that airship's going, but if you just wanna stay and dance--". Elizabeth put a finger over his lips, giggling and dragging him and Carter down the dock, letting go and giggling. As soon as she was at a reasonable distance, Carter looked at Booker, a disappointed expression on his features. "Did you really just lie to her?" "I don't care what I have to do as long as we get out alive." Carter shook his head as they entered the gift shop. "Father Comstock...they say he can see the future.", Elizabeth said as sh e studied the Prophet's likeness. "Give a man a little power and he'll fall in love with himself", Booker quipped in reply. 

They made their way to the upper boardwalk, where they came across two familiar vendors showing two broaches to Elizabeth. "The bird?", the male said. "Or the cage?", the female finished. "The bird, I assure you." "Nothing beats the cage." "Come here, you two!", Elizabeth shouted. Booker and Carter approached her. "Which one do you like the most?", she asked. Carter looked at Booker. "The bird.", Carter said. "What he said" was Booker's reply, causing Elizabeth to giggle and put on the bird broach. The twin vendors made their exit to the left as people gasped in horror. The trio looked and to their amazement saw the remains of Monument Tower falling apart...


	6. Battleship Bay (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, apologies.

The trio looked on as Monument Tower turned to ruins. Carter fixed his gaze on Elizabeth, a calm expression hiding her horror. "I'm sorry" was all he could say. She simply nodded and watched as her home became rubble. Booker shook his head and marched on, causing the other two to do the same. As they made their way inside, they noticed a police barricade and made their way to the right, keeping watch as Elizabeth picked the door open. Once inside, they rummaged and found Silver Eagles, making their way down the hall when they came across two familiar figures. The mixed race couple from the raffle proceeded to offer their gratitude before sneaking off. 

They then made their way to the arcade, Elizabeth making her way over to a vendor, tilltng her head in curiosity. "What's that?", she asked, the vendor offering her cotton candy. Smiling, she took it and began to eat. "Mm!", she exclaimed. Carter and Booker shook their heads and made their way to the gondola station, Booker heading to ring the bell to call the man at the counter, who was on the phone. "Excuse me?", Booker said. "Just a minute, pal. Yeah, I'll call you once the matter's in hand. Send in the bird..." Booker raised his pistol, aiming at the man, causing police to open fire. Carter materialized an axe and decapitated one. This was not good... 


End file.
